Pressurization of fluids is usually achieved by inclusion of a liquefied propellant gas, such as propane and/or butane, which volatilizes on dispensing carrying out the composition to be dispensed. As the product is dispensed, the liquefied propellant gas vaporizes maintaining a constant pressure. With compressed gas systems, such as systems pressurized by air, upon use, as the volume of product in the container decreases, the pressure within the container also drops and the flow of fluid dispensed decreases proportionally.
The pressure drop can be overcome, at least partially, by incorporating a pressure compensation member in the fluid dispensing channel. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,094 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,334. Nevertheless, there is a constant need for providing improved pressure compensation members. Particularly, there is a need for a pressure compensating member that is capable of maintaining a substantially constant fluid flow, even when the volume of the product in the container has decreased significantly. There is also a need for a pressure compensating member having an improved stability to prevent the alteration of the quality of the fluid flow, even when the volume of the product in the container has decreased significantly.